Blood of Immortality
by a-writers-queue
Summary: "Vampires are suddenly weaking due to the lack of humans; humans are evacuating the place. A mess all around." Rating may go up in later chapters, pairings; 1869, some 2769, small 2795 Vampire!Hibari & Sawada, Shaman!Mukuro and Human!Sasagawa. T for safety


_**Being a silly willy and not keeping up with old stories gave me a spark to write a new one while I'm writing the old ones. I'm not abandoning them~ Just being delusional**_  
 _ **I wanted to write a Hibarin story, not that many people haven't done that yet, but yes this happened.**_

 _ **vampire-Hibari, vampire-Sawada, human-Sasagawa {Kyouko} and shaman-Mukuro (I apologize, I want to put him on agender but I thought that too late..)**_  
 _ **{let's say they're all late teens, maybe 18-20}**_

 _ **Pairs: 1869 and 2769; which eventually is 2795 and 1869**_

 _ **Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

This was surely unexpected. There was no reason for this to not happen.

He should've seen this coming.

Knowing that he is one of the most fearsome vampires to ever meet, it was obvious that there would be an insufficient food source left. This was quite a recent case all of his comrades too, not just him, mind you. The cause of this sudden vampire plague was unknown, save for one thing that was known; everyone had either ran away or they have died. But in any case he can't stop them, but he could always just chase them down. So far the only plan he has as well.

The cities were empty, with their bright lights on, illuminating the streets of the city which irritated him. The city lamps were on, but yet there was no presence of anyone, except for the falling snow that only hindered people in their travels. It was difficult to be in. Far more difficult to be laying yourself on, which was to be one of his other actions had he not stop himself from already doing so.

The thing he found helpful was the sidewalk he was trudging on. Pulling his coat closer to him, he tried to warm himself up, but it didn't do any better. The sidewalk, however, had footprints showing which direction he should go to, thanks to the snow that was falling, covering the tiled white grounds. He probably didn't have the time to keep searching, but if he hadn't searched anymore, he might drop dead, and that wasn't something he wanted to do. Not especially when you are the most well-known for being the strongest of them all.

Hibari Kyouya; nicknamed _Hibarin_ , death by hunger.

Not acceptable. Not under any circumstances. He was stronger than this and he still was able to move, he can still fight, he can still do anything he wants, but what he wants was a food source, a little drink that can nourish him. But for now, he could just continue searching. He did not feel awful at all, in fact he felt fine, for now that is. He will still survive another week if he doesn't push himself too far.

That was the only problem, he's used to pushing himself too far, too far when consuming, and too far when expanding that energy. A bit silly, but it worked for him, considering how strong he was, and how everyone did revere him like a boss. Except he wasn't some king of the vampires or anything. He was close, but only the strongest, so the ace card of a deck, while the king had to have been someone else. Someone less fearsome than Hibarin.

He was more of an innocent being than anything, but that was the trait needed in a king; wisdom. Alright, he wasn't wise either, but that was why he had an advisor who joined him when he evolved his vampire blood within him. Although a king of vampires, he didn't like the idea of having to drink blood from humans or anything else, which was why he drinks an artificial man-made blood rather than real ones because of his fear of harming someone.

Maybe that was the idea of being a king, pacifism. He was so pacifistic that he would never lay a finger to harm someone and leave the dirty work to his peers.

No. That wasn't it at all. It may have been his pacifism, but it was also the fact that when there was no one out there to face their enemies, he was the most powerful among them all, and was the most feared when he unleashes his true power.

This was why Hibarin was also quite impressed with him and decided, this is the king he would be working for, even though he wouldn't outright say things that would prove it, he is a great listener and does exactly what is commanded in an exemplary effort.

The king, Sawada, sent him off to whatever he pleased because there was in no chance he was wanting to take the risk of restraining Hibarin into his order because it was pointless. He wanted Hibarin to grow and expand on his skill and also live the way he wants to, rather than having him always by his command. It just didn't work out.

Once again, although the king is a good man, he can't save his people from a natural disaster; starvation. It wasn't like he could bring a fountain of blood for them, as they relied on human lives for that sort of thing. None of them agreed to the plan that Sawada takes, but have begun to realize the necessity of it due to the deaths of a few families. For some reason, they weren't able to find any more human hosts around and were dying of hunger. It didn't make sense. They had their own host they can lavish from, and that was all they needed, but suddenly by an "order" they all assembled and made an escape that was supposedly impossible considering how strong sensed these vampires are.

The cause of all this is unknown, but Sawada is seeing the wrong in this and is letting his people conduct searches even if they end up killing a few of their hosts in the process. That is, if they can even _find_ them.

And again, this was why the infamous Hibarin was looking in the walls of the great city which was once flocked with humans as it was a beautiful city owned by them, and created with their own two hands. The vampires never terrorized the places, but they did take a few humans and make them their blood hosts, but that was as far as they went. It was never to really cause damage, but it wasn't like humans and vampires were friends. Nor were they enemies, as vampires were the ones who gave them items they desired in return. It wasn't like they were prisoned.

Maybe the mastermind behind this will be imprisoned, but it wasn't like the hosts will also be.

Hibarin wanted to leave. To go back home and just sleep, as sleep was one of his favourite things and with the lack of high energy in him, the way for him to conserve it was sleep after all.

But instead, he followed the trail, using his pet bird to go and navigate, showing him the prints he saw and there it went; navigating as Hibarin checked the houses. If there's no blood, maybe eat something else to just give his body a wake-up call.

Maybe give a few hours of a nap, it wasn't like it was an uncomfortable place, on the contrary, this city was beautiful, empty now, but still beautiful, with amazing places to rest and enjoy oneself.

~7 hours~

He probably did need a bit of a rest. Walking along for about a few days is tiring and his body was aching for rest and some sleep, his pet bird came back a while then and was resting on the pillow with him, he must've been tired looking around in a bad weather such as this, and turned to rest with him after doing a job that was impossible to finish alone, which he allowed him to. It was like doing justice for working hard. It was well-deserved for the two of them.

When he woke up after his 'nap' he took a look at whose house it could have been, letting Hibird rest on his shoulder as he went. Hibird was the name of the bird-pet of his, who came with him after he.. he couldn't recall where the bird exactly came from, probably one of the humans who were around, but it became loyal to him and that was what mattered till then.

While looking around, he stumbled across an old shelf which had a shuffle of ancient books present, most of which were just history books.

Now he was sure that it was the recent few weeks when the humans ran away from the city, this shelf looked like it was plenty of years old, catching cobwebs and burnt out pages and all. The bark of the light brown wood was crinkled and peeling off, the dust sitting on the books inside like bugs they are.  
He picked out one of the distinctive looking books and brushed the dust off of it before opening it to read. It didn't have much of an understandable writing, but he knew this was evidence to where the humans could possibly have relocated. But the only trouble was, as he finally saw something worth reading, the dust gathered so much that the paper itself was turning itself to bits of ash, gusting away from Hibarin's hands. Right when he thought he found a clue.

Then again.. this house did have a strange look to it. For some reason it was the only dark-esque house in the city, not something he had seen before. He stepped down the stairs, each stair giving out old wood creaking as he went, he realized this was not really a home, but it was a study. Just how did he find himself here even though he knew he was just at a normal house a while ago?

Well his vision wasn't perfect as he was drifting to slumber when he reached the house. He needed a camera now to take important screenshots of this place. It really was an old looking place, possibly the oldest of places to be at right now. To find a place like this is unusual, he thought.

Time to take a visit to the king and tell him. He might be surprised by this.

He had the gut feeling that his boss might've known about this place, but at the same time, it's never too bad to tell something that has just been discovered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another day, another report of a vampire dying. It was rather nerve wracking to keep hearing the same old news but of different people. He was mostly affected when he heard a child had died due to the lack of blood in his system.

As king of the vampires, he wanted to do something about it. Desperately.

Yet no avail.

Continuously reading reports of failure, and trouble of weather for the vampires, it was mostly difficult to search in the morning where the light shines terribly on them, burning the only skin they have on their body. Sawada had warned them to never go in the morning for this reason, but sometimes there were some who can resist doing that, but that feat was rare. Sawada and Hibarin were one of those exceptional people. But it wasn't like Sawada can always do that, even he can die in the light. Not an artificial light, only the purity of the sun can burn him this much, otherwise a normal light doesn't have an effect on him, contrary to some vampires who need absolute darkness.

Also mentioned earlier about Sawada never drinking a real human's blood, he contacted a shaman who provides him with blood that he needs, with a similar taste and all, but everyone else refuse to drink the same. Unfortunately, that Shaman was also taken away with the hosts at one night, leaving Sawada with a few premade blood sacks, which could keep him alive for a very long time.

Sawada mostly wants the Shaman found so that he could use his assistance to help his fellow vampire friends and stop the "plague" going on with the poor vampire men and women of his. It was just wrong, considering their way of doing things was like a give and take, and now the humans are all leaving, abandoning what the vampires had given them in order for the to fill their part. The worst part could be, if they act like it never existed.

That might be the only time he might have to punish humans for their cruelty towards their hardwork, but yet.. he couldn't bring himself to be angry enough to enforce an order like that, even though he was upset, it wasn't enough. He was sorrowful for his people, he wanted to bring something to save them, but yet he doesn't want to make it in ways that could harm any of them.  
What if he loses even more of his people through a mad-hunt for human hosts? That would be terrible and he would never ever want that, not now. It's too early for stunts like that, and no one was ready for it save for Hibarin who looked ready to kill anyone in his way despite the weakness he was beginning to feel.

Hibarin was also the reasons for the vampires to be discouraged about living. That strong man was on the verge of growing weaker and soon to shrivel and die. That should be impossible as it is obviously mentioned everywhere, but then again, he is only a vampire, they somewhat have more problems than a human other than being able to live longer so long as they drink blood. Maybe the humans have found ways to surpass that power.

That would be horrifying, but it's not impossible, unfortunately. The worst case is if his thoughts are true and would happen soon. His shaman is taken away with them, of course there is something being plotted here. That shaman was no idiot, and was pretty well-known as an asset to catch for a reason. It was a symbol of pride to the vampires that they had been offered someone of his calibre, especially when you can't get them every day. On top of that, he wasn't necessarily captured, rather he let himself be given to them, as an offering to their 'leader' who is the king of vampires, not anyone of a lower standard because he was someone of a great standard, having students to be taught necromancy, as he was one of the early prodigies of it, one of the reasons why he was considered someone higher than human, but not surpassing every creature in the world.

He was still a fragile being, with a high slender figure, always wearing full length robes of a shaman, along with a hood that most witches of their time wore. People doubted that he could provide enough for the king knowing how thin and pale the person was, but he always had a coy smile on his face, with a way of wording things that pleased others, in a way of speaking their taste. It was probably a wizard's thing, but his hair was pretty long and had a pretty face for a male human. He had a habit of appearing out of nowhere but giving exactly what Sawada needed when the time called for it, but everytime he could thank him, he was gone within the wind. It was rather strange, but that wasn't the strangest thing he had. The oddest part of him was the mysterious case of heterochromia in his eyes; rather than having just a pale crimson eye, it had a strange numbering in them, and when he casted a few spells incognito, that number flickered into another, contrary to his beautiful sea blue eye on the left. Beautiful was probably the only word to describe it, considering how heavy they were filled with messages of the unknown, but to be discovered if he was still here chatting with Sawada.

He really.. could use his help right now to save his people. He was quite desperate now, not for himself, but the idea of his vampire people scheming with weird things that should never be said or done at the very least.

But just as his woes went, he heard a sound at the door area, only to see it kick open and he smiled. It wasn't like it was a huge throne room he sat in, but rather he had things in his own room to keep the comfort of it, rather than having a room full of tension from the others like some kind of meeting.

Hibarin came in without a warning of coming inside, seeming as unnerved as ever. Sawada knew that this was his way of hiding his self from looking like his real feeling of hungry and tired, just so that people won't make a fuss and say things that he doesn't want to ever hear from their little mouths. Not when he kind of represents them, it would give either others more to boast and compete about, or be discouraged, both either way, were annoying to him.

Sawada smiled gently at him, who looked as if he ignored it, but simply he doesn't react to it, bringing up a paper to him from the pocket of his coat. The brown haired teen took it from his hands to look closely to it, forming a surprised smile "Hibari-san, how did you find this?" his shrugged his shoulders as an answer "Some really old place" leaving the other again in a state of surprise. How far did he go to find this, that was insane!

Geez.. he's reliable when you need him most. A great comrade.

The paper had an incantation that he once saw the _shaman_ cast as when he was being offered, saying words that he never understood, but usually he didn't finish his wording as aura surrounded him so early and the spell was complete. Rather, Sawada didn't know how much he said during them, were some said internally, or did he really speak that quickly?

"Hibari-san, you found his place, maybe" he itched his cheek, hiding the further joy that was almost erupting from his little soul. Hibarin might have to put on some sunglasses to see because of the brightness.  
"No one was there" he said with a comically straight face, bursting Sawada's bubble of hope.

"..we'll keep looking" he sulkingly said, Hibarin put away the sunglasses. His boss really did look like he had a strange obsession with this shaman dude, and it was kinda annoying. What if he wasn't as cool as people said he was, and is just all words?

He might just be.

He himself was about to leave but was stopped by a shrill "wait!" from the king. Turning his head slightly, he glanced at him "This might give a hint where the lost humans are, take it with you" although he raised a brow at the comment, he obeyed nonetheless, taking the parchment; incantation, with him as he left the room.

This was probably a boring task to keep looking around, but he knew there was something to gain from it, and not just his king's strange fetish.

Okay okay, fetish was a wrong word, he was probably a really good person to have, considering he did help a lot. Well whatever.

Just get it over with, and get something to munch on as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Oya oya.." a quiet voice went perhaps overlooked as everyone cluttered by and continued to 'have fun'. Marble glimmered and reflected the just as glimmering threads of beautiful long dresses swayed with the movements. This beautiful place perhaps had no position for the one leaning by the railing._

 _It was like someone had casted a spell that everything looked like a royal palace-esque designing, something that should not be a possible feat for humans or any other being. But this was the Vampire's castle. Brilliant arches grooved the place, leading to the higher grounds of the upper stairs which lead to another's rooms. Shimmering gold adorned these arches in expensive designs._

 _It was fit for having a million people having the times of their lives, either just drinking or chatting, getting to know one another, to dancing on the spotless floor, with the clicking of heels and tap dancing shoes, to swirls of black suits and vibrant coloured dresses. Huge chandeliers gave out a great lighting, illuminating the place up as if it had a natural lighting, comfortable surprisingly for vampires and humans, not just one or the other. Tables were neatly set, each with a bouquet of flowers in the middle, and bowls of food and drink._

 _Truly a work of art._

 _But it sickened this person. Being someone who stayed within a dim light of almost nothing, simply reading every day, this was like being exposed in public; naked. Except he was fully covered, save for his hands and possibly his face. He wanted to leave so badly, but being someone who was representing and "an offering" he had no choice but to stay, and with the king of all vampires, of all people._

 _The place was giving him waves of pain and made him feel sick, feeling weakened as if he fought a battle and lost, he seated himself on the chair he was leaning by, like many others, hiding the terrible feeling with hints of smiling and trying to look comfortable. He couldn't even drink a punch to calm the atmosphere, it made him light-headed._

 _The king, sadly, or happily, was no fool and immediately caught the shaman when he looked a bit troubled. "Are you feeling alright?" curious brown eyes looked at lowered heterochromic "fufu.. concerned? That's new" he shrugged him off with a smile. It wasn't like he was going to die, maybe just faint at any second. "Do you know how to dance?" the king asked in a gentle tone, which jokingly, made the shaman want to puke over. "I fear you don't, your majesty" although he wasn't drinking, he still had his long, ringed fingers on a round wine-glass, holding it from the top. Setting it down as it was more ignored than he was, he stood up "kufufu.. Dance not with a female?" his quiet laugh repeated._

 _"Nothing wrong with.. dancing with a man"_

 _It wasn't like people only danced man-woman, it ran with whatever they wanted, even though man-woman was the more common one from them._

 _It's not their faults that sometimes man loves a woman, and a woman loves a man. It didn't limit the fact that man loved a man, and a woman loved a woman. Most men married women for conceiving a child for their bloodline to continue, but that was just a saying._

 _Speaking of the king though.. he had his eyes set on someone else, making the shaman look towards it as well. Ah the cute little madonna, yes yes.. Everyone was always caught in her beauty. To the shaman he thought she was prettier than every one of the design of the building, that would mean she was perhaps worth more than a million dollars on the spot, but as he wasn't interested in a life of love, he casted his thoughts as mere compliments._  
 _Sawada.. well Sawada couldn't stop looking at her. Her cute little face with affectionate amber eyes, a long pastel coloured dress was what she was wearing, a bit loose on her, but it gracefully went around her in a modest manner. Pale brown hair went long to her back, giving her a more mature look. She was so beautiful, she entranced him with a look!_

 _The shaman saw this and snorted, he was googly eyes over her, and he could've sworm his mouth was drooping down. She must've noticed too, seeing as she let out a cute giggle as her took a light sip of her fruit punch. She was so cute..! So cute!_  
 _Until Sawada's mind drifted to the sudden splash of red on his face, causing him to close and reopen his eyes, blinking once. He was about to panic of bloodshed until he sniffed it, it was lighter and a lot thinner than blood._

 _Fruit punch? He cocked his head to the side. Oh. Oh alright, thank goodness it was just the shaman trying to get him out of his trance. She laughed again when she saw the two, before looking at the people dancing. It was like leaving a goddess icon all by herself it made no sense._

 _"Are you a pervert?" the dark-cladded teen laughed at him as he wiped the king's face. An amusing look for a king, that was to be honest. Sawada had a thankful but a troubled smile on his face, picking the glass from pale hands. "Thanks" it was like wanted to say more, which was true, but he looked a lot more pressured._

 _The shaman.. "Ask her out if you may, your highness" didn't spare a moment, snickering his 'kufufufu' again. Must've been the usual laugh of his. The king's face flushed as he took him by the wrist, gently, and walked somewhere away from the flower of gorgeousness._

 _Being out in another room eased him, but the tension and sweat he felt from the other man was strange, his hands were warm "Hm? You're not really a vampire, aren't you?" he looked down. It was a saying that vampires have no reflection, but he had a clear and visible one. He let go of the teen, straightening himself out. "Oya.. how did they even make you a king. You're small.." he waved his hand horizontally, showing how the young king, was pretty small and young looking, he wasn't shorter than the other, but that was the problem, his hair only made him more taller. As a king he should've been a much larger person. Sure the shaman looked frail, but he was a bit tall, showing more of his thinner features. But at the very least, he looked stronger than the shaman._

 _Sawada looked sad for a minute, and the shaman understood when he felt a surpressed aura that felt like he was being strangled, falling to his knees. He immediately stopped, panicking as to helping the other up who laughed "I understand already, that was the quickest proof I ever had" which was why the shaman considered, being given to a man like him would be alright. But what if he wants that woman more now? He might break this whole meeting apart._

 _"Um.." he looked at him. "I've known.. Kyouko-chan for a while" he shyly said, waiting for the blue haired man to pick up what he's getting to. Cruel, he doesn't hint it. "And I've wanted to be with her, but she's a human and I.." as he was saying it, he was getting and more embarrassed "So I.."_

 _"Want me to impersonate her?"_

 _he blinked "w-what?"_

 _"Want me.. to impersonate her." he repeated "no, what do you mean by that"_

 _" Look" he made him look at his hand, muttering something he couldn't hear. At hat moment, he saw pale white long hands turn into small, rosey hands full of life. When he glanced away from those hands, brown eyes glazed over to see a pure white dress similiar to the one she was wearing, going up was his beloved madonna's face with a smile. Her height was as short as the king, if not shorter by several inches. "Kyou..ko chan?" 'she' shook her head "still me, sad eh." even his voice turned as cute and soft like her._

 _She gripped at her head and had the spell reverted back to himself, slumping on the wall "Are you alright?" the king asked, steadying the other "fufu.. sorry, still haven't gotten my head around that one" lowering his head, he still snickered even though he was looking as if he was having terrible pain._

 _What a man._

 _"Don't try it again, you'll hurt yourself!" he gripped on the upper arms of the shaman, shouting only because they're from the ears of the others. "Oh?"_

 _"Listen, now that you're with us, don't do scary things like that" he released him, but then took both of his hands "Sorry, ah I always get worried like that" "It's alright" was an immedaite response_  
 _"Um.. can I.." by now, he knew the 'um's that he kept saying was his name he didn't know of. Did he not tell him his name before? "can I practice dancing with you?" the shaman raised a brow at him "You'd be living with us for a long time maybe, so don't.. be a stranger!" he moved his hands back to himself, making the other's hands move towards him, then moved closer to him. He silently nodded, not really comprehending the situation, but obeying because of the condition he heard of. He might not be returning to the humans land for a long time due to being with the king as the offering._

 _That was what was settled in their meeting earlier, and he had no choice but to nod and do it, to prevent more humans from being betted upon. Now he is no manner a samaritan, but he is the kind who would throw himself over any of his friends, anyday. If he would kill for them, he will die for them, he didn't mind, so long as they were safe._  
 _But.. Sawada didn't understand, that the shaman was given no choice. His human friends would've become a vampire's dolls and were sentenced to be hurt in any matter if he refused. He couldn't risk it, so he turned himself in._

 _Once again he didn't want to go back into that extravagant ball room, so he complied with the king's words and let him envelope one of his hands on the shaman's waist, pulling him close to him, showing a strong sense of intimacy towards him. His long hands going around the king's shoulders._

 _Oh that makes sense, hes trying to picture him as the lovely Sasagawa._

 _He felt bad about it, but this is how things would probably be for a bit. Unless there was a catch to it, he doubted it entirely._

 _Swaying with the imaginary music, both slid their feet around in the hollow light, he kept his glance away from the king who was trying to maintain eye contact with him and showing kind smiles. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy with the king, or just sitting with it so it could be over later. It didn't, however, stop him from moving accordingly, keeping himself close in a manner of complience._

 _The king himself was surprised by how complient he was being with him, letting his hood drop in the process of elegantly dipping the longer haired man, letting his hair spill over his body when he was brought back into an embrace. He chuckled a bit "Men aren't confident to have hair as long as yours" as a joke he was meaning it, of course. The shaman took it as a compliment, knowing he was attempting to strike a coversation "Forget to keep track of hair." that was a lie in response. Sure he didn't care about hair growth, but boy did he make sure his body hairs were removed before trudging himself into any place._

 _A strand was being fingered by the flame haired man, who had a soft look from beginning to even now, making the shaman smile a bit. "I'm sorry if this palace does not suit your tastes" he then said, quietly embracing the shaman. He felt sympathetic for him, although he didn't know of his circumstances, he felt by the look of those melancholic eyes, that his life was really a hard one. Like receiving the short end of the stick._

 _As the longer haired man's hands rested on the other's shoulders, it lowered the long sleeves that were almost covering his hands, showing beautiful rings and a bracelet with lightly shaded stones and beads of words such as "believe", or "peace" and "hope". Odd for a shaman, but it probably had to do with his secret beliefs. It made the king more sad of what he saw than what he hoped to see. In a sense, he was hoping to see something typical, such as scars or wounds, but words of positivity made him feel.._

 _Empty._

 _How long did this person feel this that they were dedicating themselves to necromancy? Was he pleased with the powers he possesses?_

 _He didn't dare ask. He simply held him in his arms securely, keeping the other as small as they can look to give him the protective feel, wrapping the majestic cape of his around them. The shaman blinked, before shielding his pretty shaded eyes with eyelashed lids, closing slowly as he let himself be enveloped by him._

 _"can you.. at the very least entitle me to know your name?" was the last thing he heard and said, as it took time to receive a response from the other. Perhaps it was being thought out, or was it just his reluctance._

 _"Rokudou.. Mukuro"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sawada woke up in the middle of night that day. Was he having a flashback, or was he daydreaming. Either way, it could've just been a recollection dream considering how it was definitely night time and he sent everyone to sleep when they were tired or when he said.

Hibari was initially said to be the first to leave, but in fact he was the one who stayed with the lonely king the longest, having a similar thought, just worded differently; he told Sawada he has the idea of wanting to shut everyone up by bringing what they are crying and whining about, the king included. Sawada's words were simply different by way of saying; I want restoration of the relationship humans and vampires had.

Perhaps the humans were worried of having a cross breed with vampires, because both valued their pure bloods (vampire-vampire, and human-human) and fugitives were the ones who didn't fit in.

 _'Mukuro.. were you like that too?'_ he thought to himself, resting his head in his palm. Was he just thrown to the vampires due to his difference, or was he just not well-known enough and said ' _this is fine_ '. The way the shaman even reacted to it, wasn't of surprise or anything negative, but rather.. he smiled as he naturally would. As if it was just a part of something, but whether he had control of it didn't look like it mattered to him, considering how low he must feel by now.

"Sawada." an alerted voice snapped him out of his thoughts "huh? Oh sorry Hibari-san.." he scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously at the man who looked ready to just murder the king and be over with. "I'm going" he sighed and left without another word.

"W-wait! The weather isn't good for that!" he tried to call back, but he was already setting out for the battle of the season.

 _'geez what a scary man he always is..'_

 _~Hibarin because I'm never good at writing Sawada's POV~_

Nothing was 'out of hand', but rather everything was only 'annoying' more than anything else. Being someone who values order and adequate prefecture, it was hard to live in a uncivilized manner, full of fools who just say things without any backup.  
It was bothering him to a lot of loose ends.

Maybe something interesting would happen if he went a bit out of the normal; the disgusting normal. He questioned himself as to why he listened to these people.

Oh yeah.

Despite the differences, the king and him usually have ideas coinciding with one another, and he then leans to agree with that idea, knowing it was also something he had in mind; it was like making the other according to _his_ will, rather than him resigning to _their_ ideas.

Even life.. gets boring when the same thing just happens.

Right now, everyone's basing it off survival, which he doesn't disagree to, but the suggestions were; without harming anyone despite the fact that things get possibly hostile.

Now survival of the fittest was his principle. Not survival of unity. Who gives a rat's ugly tail about what the weak live as. The weak can't lead and hope to win, overestimating themselves.

This was not a protection nor a restoration mission, this was a survival trial that everyone needs to face. The humans having trial of abandonment, explaining why they left their houses for wherever they are. They're not far however, but they were indeed, far from normal reach.

Not Hibarin. he can reach, he can grasp, he can snag and snip them like two little twigs. This was his plan right now, quickly approaching with Hibird's great navigation. Hibird has never been wrong in tasks, so Hibarin was compelled to believe most of it. It wasn't like a bird can survive against him anyway.

Nothing to fear.

There was something to fear though, his declining strength. No no.. not the idea of him not being able to lay a strong punch, sure he's powerful when it lands, but the idea of bringing his hand to even reach for a punch was the part that was the weakening.

The snow was pressurizing, falling uncontrollably, and giving temporary blindness as it dropped upon your eyelids and force to constantly wipe it, but wiping it with a wet clothes that do no good as it still glazes eyes and disables it from sight. The worst part about general snow right now, was how it covered everything in his path black holes and patches of white, the only thing being able to distinguish is the trees, but sometimes even trees are concealed by the rapid snow fall.

Truly a trial of the Winter; survival.

It surprised even him. It gave him an overwhelming feeling that he won't be able to overcome it. Bite it to death, snow is just a pile of small weaklings who crowd together and attack.

Weak..

Stupid..

But yet.. he was lying to himself. Snow are small, and very _powerful._ Putting a powerful general Napoleon to his knees and force him to retreat, having only the nation of Sweden trudge over it just so that they can win the dispute they had against Denmark, like the determinator if one had to use words such as those.

He found himself falling on the snowy floor, himself feeling like a ton of lead falling right on top of him, numbing his mind like crazy.

Hibird rested on the top of his head, sometimes pecking his head to get up, as it was unsure as to what was even happening.

Was this how it was going to end? After having such thoughts of power and perseverance? _This was wrong_.

Totally wrong.

Maybe it was his disbelief in _Him_ , or the existence that it came to bite him in the head that such a thing exists, and a weakened vampire can't think of doing anything over their league.

Strange thoughts continued to come to him welcomingly, until his nose decided to work in a perilous weather and his eyes opened again. He shifted his cold face in hopes of viewing something, which he did, seeing a small china dish, or just a small quarter-plate like bowl infront of him, and being poured into it was a pretty red leaking from something that appeared as white as the snow, save for a tint of yellow on it.

Skin?

Now Hibarin knew he was reddened and pale from the snow, but this person wasn't alike. This wasn't a snow effect, this was a natural colouring on his skin.

With his bad vision, he saw the plate move forward, but that was only because it came in contact with his cheek that he knew it was there. He glanced at it as a sense to concentrate whatever vision his eyes can set to, before fingering the bowl and trying to sit up.

Whoever brought that bowl of it casted their hand away and stood straight, so all Hibarin saw was a light shade of purple, which was possibly the clothes they was wearing. As of right now he couldn't tell what the gender of the person was, considering that man and woman, based on their profession, dress similarly, and if he called this person a man, then boy did he have woman like features.

He managed to sit up, staring a bit at the bowl and letting his instincts take over as he weakly brought it to his mouth when he could and drank. Although he thought it was a small amount, and if other vampires saw, they would say the same, the blood was thin, but it filled him with such vigor, it made him feel like he was being healed of the pain and tiredness he was feeling just a while ago.

Human blood shouldn't do this so easily.

It takes a lot of human blood to fill a starving vampire, just like how a heavy amount of food would be necessary to fill a starving human.

With the new life that was restoring him, within a second his glance was at the person standing infront of him, who then smiled and was to turn and leave. Hibarin heard the person mutter " _pitiful_ ", starting off with a strange laugh.

Wait.. has he _seen_ this person before?

No, he _heard_ of them before. Sawada told him about this person, and it met the exact criterium. Blue hair, heterochromia, a frail look, always so concealed, and a constant smile on his face.

This was that shaman he was so caught up with; Rokudou Mukuro.

Now Hibarin would've mentally smacked himself for not noticing, and as if time was moving in slow motion, Rokudou didn't seem to move from his turned heel.  
Hibarin clenched his fist, and gathering enough energy, he stood up as well. The shaman looked behind him and lowered his eyes a bit

"Ready to pursue on meaningless tasks, would you?"

Wow, this man had a tone. If he didn't, then Hibarin didn't know what it was that caused him to take caution. "Vampires and humans are both so.. overrated" now he seemed to be just speaking randomly considering theother is keeping his silence and a cautionary look.

"Aren't you quiet" tired of talking to himself, he waved a hand at him. Hibarin for some reason didn't bring himself to reply, it was like he was frozen. Was it the blood doing this? Did he even control over that? That is amazing if that was the case. Amazing but not good right now.

His answer to the question was incorrect, seeing as Rokudou was simply.. trying to talk to him, maybe he was waiting for a thanks from him. Yeah right, he had nothing to thank for, though..

"The king, Sawada is.. looking for you" he rather stated, maybe he should use this person for interrogation, for what happened to the people in the city "Oh?" that was the only response he received, other than a bat of his eye.

"Speak. Where are the humans evacuating?" then he raised a brow "pray tell; why answer?" geez, he didn't have time for this "I'm not permitting questions, just answer" he took a step away and snorted, mouthing _'what a bossy one'_ but replied;

"I refuse"

A tick of anger sprouted on the vampire's head. Who was he to think he can deny questions being asked. He had no choice in the matter, and that was how it should be. "I'm going to stop being nice. You are not leaving" he threatened, taking a step forward as Rokudou took a step back.  
"Oho? Then show me how to stay" a tight smile was on the shaman's face now. Who wouldn't, if a random random dude who eye's are barely visible, with silly red eye liner, who was at first almost dying, now acting all high and mighty in front of someone who has an actual higher status rank than him. He was just a big baby just a while ago.

" _fufufu.._ I shouldn't have interfered" when he received a mutter, he smiled a bit gently before shifting further away from him. Why was he stalling so much? Why wouldn't he just leave

Was it something he wanted to see?

Once again. His mind argued. He was not running for the fact that if he leads him to the wrong area, he's going to be in a worse state because all the humans who are migrating to another country.. will all be slaughtered.

Not that he cared about that.

The only reason why he _did_ care, was because his friends were there too, and he didn't want be held responsible for "betraying" his friends too, villagers, city folks, whatever. But friends? Not today at the very least.

But if he knew he was running into a vampire, why did he tell the people to continue moving while he checks on a fallen _human_? Did he just lie or assume?

His friends insisted, of course, to come with him, to whom he replied "I'm enough, you'll only serve as a hindrance were you to come"

This was why he let himself in this perilous spot without a hint of wanting to save himself. Though what surprised him in this, was how he found himself thrown on the snowy floor, back facing Hibarin, eyes widening as each of his hands were held to his sides by the vampire's hands.

He turned his face slightly to look behind him, feeling the cold relentlessly approach his face, making his cheeks redden by the cold, his body shook from the exposure to the dead of the snow. He felt a breath come near his face, and the vampire's eyes shining a faint gold, gleaming just slightly, and if his eyes weren't already so astonished, he would be now.

 _Was he really going to-?_

"Ah-!" he bit his teeth to stop himself from almost letting out another pained cry as he knew, sharp teeth sunk harshly near his collarbone, knawing them settling down, sucking blood from him. His lip bleed from the force as he shuddered, but he stopped resisting, falling limp against him, with short and tired breaths coming from him as the snow fought to freeze him, helping the vampire in what he was going.

The vampire, didn't expect himself either. Bloodlust came over him as he bit into the shaman, but did he not regret it at all. When he drank the rush of blood that came at him, he _savoured_ it. There was something about it, possibly the idea that it had a special taste to it, it compelled him to keep drinking even though it felt powerful. He thought he might lose his sanity had he drinken too much, but he also felt in a trap by the shaman, who now was panting and shuddering. Was it because of him? Was it the snow, who knew.

All he knew it was satisfying to look at.

Now Rokudou's vision was beginning to blur, what was less than a minute felt like a lifelong happening. His head was jerked up by Hibarin's hand as he released his wrists which had shown signs of already bruising. He wasn't holding that tightly as far as he remembered. The other hand snaked its way around his waist, having both arms on his sides as he continued, sitting up pulling Rokudou on his lap.  
He muttered something inaudible, keeping his lips parted, trying to catch a breath without having flakes blinding, or running in your throat.

Hibarin noticed him weakening greatly. He really did go overboard again.

But he didn't see a human who runs out of blood so quickly, and bruise so easily either. Moreover not a woman, not to be some sort of sexist comment, but women were more easily caught under the illness of anemia, and due to iron-deficiency they mostly are affected. He never saw a man who had symptoms of anemia because men were generally more stronger, as the stereotype follows.

Did bruising easily come with that too?

He heard another murmur, it was again almost inaudible, but in a second of taking it in, he knew that he was trying to say "Let go" but because of his shivering self, it came as a bunch of stutters and a faint voice.  
He was so beautiful like this, struggling to breathe, unable to speak and looking like he was in severe pain. Now naturally he would say that to some people, but it was rare, since he adored having people under his mercy. He liked how it depended on him if they could survive or die, whether they need to plea for life, or go into the state of death.

But Rokudou.. was not crying for mercy, not for his life either. It was like he resigned knowing he lost an already lost war.

It was a lovely sight.

Maybe this was why the king liked him so much.  
Smirking to himself, he stopped sucking, but he did, lick and lay light pecks on the mark he created on pale skin. Now he was certain that redness on the shaman's face was not by the snow, even though most of it was.

Hibarin didn't realize it before, but certainly he did now; he loved hearing him let out gasps, pants and little cries, something that should be forbidden and hidden to only a select few. It made him especially pleased knowing it was _he_ who made it possible.

"How wonderful" eyes gleaming with satisfaction, he let Rokudou's head fall forward, as he parted his cloak covered knees further apart with his free hand. With half lidded eyes, he glowered at him "Oh dear.." he then cracked his previously bleeding lip to a smile.

"What have I gotten into.." the cold touched him for so long he felt if he was pulled any bit, he would break and shatter. He didn't want to touch the ground any more, but he felt like falling.

Hibarin looked as if he was suggesting something else, judging by the smile he had, the cool and warmer than the snow steel gazing at him. His face was still nuzzled upon the bite mark, but it brought more warmth than anything that was infront of him. He didn't recover a lot of blood, as he still had a headache and wanting to just sleep for days, but it was enough for him to notice the man beside him.

Had the snow not cover his cobalt hair, it would've been more noticeably softer in look, a thick cape was drapping on his shoulders, a wool coat due to the weather effects, black pants and snow boots, or just combat boots maybe.

It was when he began to let himself relax that he felt something hit his eye on the right. Why, he didn't even bother using necromancy and someone's already aiming for it?  
He looked at the vampire who wasn't even aware, feeling Rokudou have an involuntary shake made him notice something was up.

He shot his glance upward at the call of someone familiar "Kyou-san!" he glowered. Why was he here? It was Sawada who told him wasn't it. That wasn't even a question.

The paper that landed on Rokudou's eyes suddenly had incantation; it was a paper talisman, commonly used on anyone who used magic. Everyone had them because there were more than a rare amount of magic users, and it was hard to tell which was who. The inscription began to glow, attaching itself to Rokudou's eye and stuck like tape, sending a shockwave at him.

He didn't react other than jerking his head upward and that was it. He froze, then felt two others at his hands, separating him from Hibarin as he fell again, both hands tied with one another with more paper talismen until most of his body covered in it. The talismen created chains around his body, supporting the thin yet powerful paper around. "Kyou-san! That's a shaman" the vampire stopped floating as he reached the ground and looked at the fallen man who's eyes were closed and his mouth closed as well; shivering by the cold. His knees were bent a bit, the talismen strapped both his hands, and both his legs together, along with massive and some small chains, around him.

He looked cold and tired.

But this was a strong shaman that once belonged to Sawada Tsunayoshi; the king. His rightful chess piece, trying to go stray. That was not allowed and not tolerated either "Tetsu.." he growled. Wasn't he also one of those almost dead vampires, how the hell did he reach this place?

"Your highness had a tracker on you, Kyou-san. He told me of your whereabouts" he explained, and that was when Hibari noticed, on his brooch that kept his cape together was blinking. He broke it upon sight.

What angered him now was Sawada. Trying to take away something that had just made a claim to own? How dare that selfish man.

The man who was with him; Tetsuya Kusakabe, then covered Rokudou in a thick bag to warm him up a bit before he would die. Hibarin couldn't decide, whether to just comply and stay silent, or attack him and take him for himself.

He was already not complying to Sawada's orders, why make a difference now?

Right. He couldn't unlock those seals as he never practiced those sorts of things.

It was time to go back, which he reluctantly agreed to himself; deal with this mess later.  
And it would definitely be a mess, knowing how getting a vampire like Hibarin angry.. is not the best decision anyone can make.

Interrogation could come first he guessed. That might be one of the reasons why they were taking him in so urgently, rather than the usual; bring him back so he won't escape again stuff.

 _Damnit._

He was playing by the rules again.

 _Damn it all.._

* * *

 **Whoa okay, this was totally a different reach to what I was thinking it would turn out, this sounds like some crappy one-shot.**

 **Anywho, going to try and spread work my other fics {work on each bit by bit ne}**

 **As always, any sort of feedback would be greatly appreciated; also if I make grammatical errors you're free to let me know.**


End file.
